shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Timmy
Timmy is a notable member of the flock and the tritagonist of the British television series Shaun the Sheep. Timmy also stars in his own series Timmy Time. Adorable but not as innocent as he looks, Timmy is a baby lamb who sucks a pacifier and has a tendency to get himself into dangerous and lethal situations. He is the cousin of Shaun the Sheep, the titular hero of the series. In Timmy Time, he experiences the highs and lows of daily life at nursery, learning to share, learning to work as a team, being kind and helpful and owning up when you’ve made a blunder. Timmy has a whole host of furry and feathered friends who help, and hinder, his adventures. He is voiced by Justin Fletcher. He does not appear in Fetching; Two's Company, Zebra Ducks of the Serengeti, Bye Bye Barn and Wildlife Watch. He tends to get himself in dangerous and lethal situations, even in Supersize Timmy, he eats miracle grow serum, getting super big and attacking the farm. Appearance Timmy is by far the tiniest member of the Flock. He sucks a yellow binky with a rabbit design. He has an ability of hiding himself in his own piece of fleece, as shown in S02E10, where the farmer took him as pillow since he did not know it was Timmy Weakness: Becoming tired...he doesn't like it. Secret: His dream is that one day, the farmer will let them do whatever they want. Likes: His teddy bear, swimming, watching games and playing with his mother. Dislikes: The Farmer hanging him on the clothesline, Mower Mouth drinking from the toilet in the dump, Shirley's hiccups. Friends (Timmy Time): The Duck. Names around the World * Japanese: ティミー - Timī * Chinese: 邓肯 - Dèngkěn * Chinese (traditional): 咪咪羊 - Mi Mi Yang * Hindi: टिम्मी - timmee * English: Timmy * Korean: 티미 - Timi * Portuguese: Timmy * Tamil: தமிழ் - டிம்மி * Finnish: Timppa * German: Timmy * Russia: Тимми Notes * He and his mother, are the only sheep to appear in the spin-off called Timmy Time. Although his mother only appears in the theme song for a few seconds. * Due to his size, Timmy is sometimes used as a cloth by other characters. He has been used as an chalkboard eraser, a washcloth, and even a paintbrush. * In Season 1, Timmy is shown to only have 1 tooth, but in Season 2 and other episodes in Season 1, he has a full set of teeth. * He's shown to be able to fly by flapping his ears in "Hidden Talents". Gallery Timmy card.png Horrors Little Sheep house1.jpg Timmy avatar 4x3.jpg Timmy Tizzy 2 dolls.jpg Flock painting.jpg Timmy3.jpg Timmy p1.jpg TidyTimmy.png Flock with radio.jpg TimmyTime.jpg Timmy dummy.jpg Ewe a Merry X-mas last1.jpg Timmy.png Timmy and his plane.jpg Timmy.jpg Timmy and teddy bear.jpg Flock take bath.jpg Timmy2.jpg Timmy-teddy.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sheep Category:Main characters Category:Shaun the Sheep Movie Characters Category:A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon Characters Category:Shaun the Sheep (TV Series) characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Sheeps